


D:BH Connor Plushie

by Charmeuse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), DIY, Fanart, I also made a youtube video showing how to make one!, I made a Connor doll!, Plushies, fully operational, tutorial, working LED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmeuse/pseuds/Charmeuse
Summary: I made a 'fully operational' Connor plushie from Detroit: Become Human! He has a working LED, voicebox, and Cyberlife uniform. Check out my photos of him and watch a video where I detail the process!





	D:BH Connor Plushie

ohmygodohmygodohmygod I finally finished my plushie :'))))

This is the project I have been working on for the past two and a half months!! I am SO excited to finally be sharing my labour of love with the world.

This may be the most detailed and time-consuming project I’ve ever worked on just for myself.

I made a video of how I made this doll on my [YouTube channel here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hz6r26uBiBs&t=1314s)! I'd love it if you checked it out :)

Please share with other DBH fans! I really want Bryan and Amelia to see this doll (read: I’m thirsty for validation lmao). Thank you so much for taking a peek!


End file.
